mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
April
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: April Real Name: April (Bronk) Fierros Birthday: May 8, 1957 Hometown: Little Rock, AR Marital Status: Married Alignment: Heel Height: 5'5" Weight: 117 Theme Music: "What’s Your Name?” by Lynyrd Skynyrd Wrestling Debut: June 6, 1973 (St. Louis) MVW Debut: October 19, 1978 Debut Opp: (interference) Last Match: August 29, 1999 Last Opp: Style: Amateur Finishing Move: Spring Fling (flying sunset flip) Weapon: loaded purse Notable Feuds: 5 Starz, Amy Andrews, Supergirl Managed: Mr. Tennessee (10/26/78-10/31/79); Grappler (11/1/79-12/31/98); Tom the Trucker/Executioner (3/1/79-12/31/98) Image: Sandra Bullock Personal Story April was born to Lt William and PO2 Patricia (Patterson) Bronk on May 8, 1957, in Pearl Harbor, HI. In 1960, William was transferred to NAS Norfolk and assigned as the Communications Officer of the USS Albemarle. Patricia was a nurse and was assigned to the Naval Hospital. In 1965, the family was transferred to Naval Base San Diego. In 1971, the family was once again transferred to NSA New Orleans. Tired of moving every few years, April ran away from home in March 1973. She caught the “City of New Orleans” and rode it until she was thrown off the train for not having a ticket at Centralia, IL. Faced with a daunting dilemma, she decided to hitch-hike to St. Louis instead of Chicago. While looking for some work that didn't involve street-walking, she found herself working at the Chase Park Plaza Hotel as a housekeeper. After one of the Wrestling at the Chase tapings, she ran into George Abel in the hallway. Thinking he had tried to cop a feel, she judo threw him down the hallway. Impressed with the young woman's power, he talked with Ted DiBiase and Harley Race. They began training her to be a wrestler. She wrestled her first match on June 6, 1973 against Paula Kaye. While still working at the Chase, she met Gideon Fierros, a recent graduate of St. Louis University, working at A.G. Edwards. On October 13, 1974, they were married after finding out that she was pregnant. Shortly after the marriage, April took a three-year leave from NWA St. Louis. She continued to work at the Chase in the housekeeping department during those years. On February 28, 1975, Gideon and April's first son, Antonio (Phantom), was born at St. Mary's Hospital in St. Louis. On December 15, 1976, their second son, Russell (Russell 'Rusty Nail' Nelson), was born at St. John's Mercy Hospital. Days later, Gideon was laid off from A.G. Edwards. He moved back near his family. They moved to Memphis, where Gideon found a job in the Accounting sector of FedEx. When Gideon's brother Wesley began wrestling with the MVW, the wrestling juices began to flow in April as well. Since there was very little women wrestling in Memphis, she branched out to the MVW. She signed her wrestling contract on October 1, 1978. Posing as a food worker, she becomes involved in the match between Amy Andrews and Jessica Greeley on October 19. She attacked Jessica and put her out of action for four months. Continuing her wrestling career, she feuded with Jessica, Amy Andrews and Supergirl. April wrestled her last professional match on August 29, 1999, against 'Zealous' Zena. After retiring from the ring, April and Gideon opened a bed and breakfast outside Tupelo. Of course their busiest weeks are around the celebration of Elvis' birth and death. Title History Title # Won From Lost To MVW Women's Title 1 5 Starz December 20, 1979 Amy Andrews February 14, 1980 MVW Women's Title 2 Amy Andrews February 28, 1980 Amy Andrews March 2, 1980 Category:Wrestlers Category:Females